Natal na SC
by thaishorowitts
Summary: Hermione e Gina têm uma conversa na sala comunal da Grifinória. Fic em conjunto com Bárba Weasley BabiBaby


Era um belo dia de Natal. Os telhados de Hogwarts estavam cobertos de neve. A maioria dos alunos estava em casa, com a família. Hermione e Gina aproveitaram a sala comunal da Grifinória vazia, já que Harry e Rony estavam na biblioteca, colocando os deveres em dia. Elas se sentaram no tapete em frente à lareira, caixas de chocolate, tortas de abóbora, garrafas de cervejas amanteigadas a sua volta.

Quando já estavam confortavelmente acomodadas e aquecidas pelo fogo, Hermione abriu o primeiro sapo de chocolate e perguntou a Gina:

- Então, Harry e Rony estão mesmo estudando?

- Disseram que iam... – Gina respondeu com um ar desconfiado, pegando outra cerveja amanteigada. – Mas duvido muito, eles sempre copiam de você. É melhor você ver se as suas tarefas estão na mochila.

- É uma boa idéia. – a garota se levantou e seguiu em direção ao dormitório feminino. Voltou pouco tempo depois e se sentou. – É... está tudo em ordem. Que estranho...

- Aqueles dois... – Gina riu e mordeu mais um sapo.

- Eles com certeza estão aprontando alguma, principalmente o Rony. Ele não me engana. – Hermione falou séria. Parecia estar pensando em alguma coisa. Mas, sem demora, pegou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

- Mas é claro, Cho Chang, a popular da Corvinal. - começou Gina, aparentemente esquecida da presença da amiga. - Eu vi eles em Hogsmeade, indo para aquele pub de casaizinhos. – ela terminou e enfiou o sapo na boca.

- A Cho. É, eu vi. Bem, pelo menos ela não é nenhuma Veela – Hermione falou, com um pouco de raiva da voz, e terminou de tomar a cerveja amanteigada.

- Mas ela teve a cara-de-pau de... de beijá-lo, e aquela Fleur nem olha para o idiota do meu irmão. – Gina abriu outra garrafa.

- O idiota do seu irmão... ele é muito idiota mesmo – Hermione repetiu, agora pegando uma barra de chocolate trouxa e colocando na boca – hm... o que seria de nós sem tudo isso para nos confortar? Chocolate é a minha salvação.

- Ah não, o Harry é mais idiota – Gina bebeu mais um gole, enquanto a outra fazia o mesmo – A minha salvação é o Miguel. Sem ele, eu acho que eu piraria... não quero nem imaginar o que aconteceria se o Harry descobrisse que eu ainda... – sua voz foi morrendo, e ela começou a chorar silenciosamente. – aquele, aquele... – a garota falou baixo, mais para ela do que para Hermione.

- Ora, amiga... – Hermione abraçou Gina, com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, se sentindo um pouco tonta – não fica assim. Olha, eu sei porque você está com o Miguel. E você está certa. Você tem que demonstrar pro Harry que você não precisa dele, que você é forte.

- Eu sei – recomeçou Gina, derrubando um pouco de cerveja na roupa – você já me disse, mas... ah, ele nunca vai saber o que eu sinto por ele! - e, erguendo a garrafa como se fosse um brinde, bebeu o resto de uma vez só, caindo no sono.

- E eu digo isso também! Nunca! – a garota terminou de comer o último sapo de chocolate e se deitou no chão, encostando a cabeça na almofada mais próxima e caindo no sono também. Vários cartões agora estavam espalhados pelo tapete, assim como sete ou oito garrafas e embalagens de chocolate.

No momento seguinte, Harry e Rony entraram pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda, parecendo muito cansados. Demorou algum tempo até eles avistarem as garotas caídas no tapete. Quando Rony estava se sentando, Harry puxou-o pela manga e disse:

- Rony, o que foi que aconteceu aqui? – os dois foram até o tapete.

- Parece que andaram fazendo uma festinha. – falou Rony, com um sorriso nos lábios, pegando a garrafa que estava na mão de Hermione.

- Espera. Já sei o q fazer. – Harry foi até Hermione, apontou sua varinha para ela e murmurou. – Aguamenti. – um jorro de água saiu de sua varinha direto para o rosto da amiga.

- Chocolate... Veela... – ela disse, enquanto se sentava, e Rony caía na gargalhada.

Harry fez o mesmo com Gina, mas a garota não falou nada e apenas olhou para Hermione.

- Então, qual o motivo disso tudo? – perguntou Rony.

As duas se entreolharam. Harry e Rony nem imaginavam que eles eram o motivo daquilo tudo.

- Não te interessa. – retrucou Hermione.

- É claro que me interessa. Vocês tomaram oito garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e não deixaram umazinha pra gente. – disse Rony em tom irônico, mas não conseguindo esconder a preocupação.

- Vocês não estavam fazendo uma festa – disse Harry, olhando para as duas, sério. – O que realmente aconteceu aqui? – ele perguntou e se sentou ao lado de Gina.

- Ah... a gente... hm... – Gina olhou para Hermione como se dissesse "E agora?".

Hermione se levantou com violência, encarou os dois com um olhar brabo, fechando os punhos, e disse:

- Vocês não precisam saber. Não é da sua conta... seus... insensíveis... – largou-se em uma poltrona, com as mãos entre seu rosto.

- Mione, do que você tá falando? – perguntou Harry, sem saber o que fazer.

- Mione... – disse Rony, chegando perto dela. Gina, que tinha se levantado, encostou-se na parede da sala, com os olhos fora de foco, com um sentimento que ultrapassava as lágrimas.

Rony e Harry se entreolharam, a luz da compreensão passando por seus olhos. Então, o primeiro aproximou-se da poltrona de Hermione lentamente, se agachando para poder olhá-la.

- Mione... – chamou novamente, baixinho.

Hermione tirou as mãos do rosto, olhando os olhos azuis de Rony, agora estranhamente sérios.

Quando Rony ainda ia em direção a Hermione, Harry se virou para olhar Gina.

- Gina? – chegando perto dela, falou baixinho. Os olhos da garota estavam fora de foco. – Gina, olha pra mim. – ele pediu, sem perceber o quanto estava perto dela.

Então, os olhos de Gina entraram em foco, e ela levou um choque ao olhar para os olhos verdes de Harry, por estarem tão perto.

- Eu... sinto muito. – o garoto disse, olhando nos olhos dela. No momento seguinte, chegou ainda mais perto dela e a beijou.

No outro lado da sala, Rony levantou o rosto de Hermione, fazendo-a olha para ele, e beijou a amiga com paixão.


End file.
